Now it's our Forever
by naley12
Summary: This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. Lets se how Matt and Bella get on as a couple as they leave high school and move onto college.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch1

It had now been a few days since senior prom and Haley was a little worried that Bella wasn't herself. Haley was worried that maybe something had happened that she wasn't ready to talk to her about yet.

"Lily can you wait a few minutes please, "Haley spoke as she let the class out.

Lily sat back down waiting for the rest of the students to leave, "Have I done something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Oh no! I just wanted to see if you knew anything about why Lily hasn't been herself since Prom," she explained to her.

"I not totally sure to be honest. As far as I know everything is okay with her," she replied to her.

"Okay thank you, you can go now," Haley spoke letting her go.

"Thanks, she spoke getting up.

"Lily if Bella asks we didn't have this conversation," she commented to her.

"My lips are sealed," shew spoke leaving the classroom.

Matt quickly got changed and made his way out into the gym before any of his other friends. He wanted a chance to talk with Nathan.

"Coach, can I talk to you?! He asked nervously.

"Sure, what's up?" he questioned to him.

"I think Isabella wants to break up with me," he confessed to him.

"What makes you think that?" he asked him.

"Well you know we slept together after prom. I think she feels that now we are moving to college things might not last for us. Well at least that the vibes I'm getting from her," he explained to her.

"Do you want things to end?" Nathan asked him.

"No, I want my forever with her and I thought she knew that," he confessed to him.

"Okay that's good to hear. I can talk to her for you. I think it's a matter of you showing her that you love her. That above everything you're not walking away from her," he spoke trying to give the best advice he could.

Bella had just walked into the gym for cheer practise when she saw her boyfriend and dad talking to each other.

"What's going on with them?" she questioned to lily.

"I have no idea. Anyways what's going on with you? You don't seem yourself," Lily commented to her.

"Honestly I'm just worried not that we took that next stage. When we go to college we might want to be with other people and that scary for me," she spoke expressing herself

"Do you want to date someone else?" lily questioned to her.

"No, I always want Matt in my life. I'm so in love with him," she confessed to him.

"Well by the look of the conversation he was having with your dad. You might want to tell him that sooner rather than later," she explained to him.

"Thanks I will talk to him soon!" she spoke finishing warming up.

"Good, while you're at it talks to your mom too. I think she has noticed your aren't yourself," she explained to her.

"Thanks for the heads up," Bella spoke now knowing she was going to get a set of questions from both parents that evening.

 **A lot of my readers have been asking for this story for a while now. I have finally decided to do it. So please let me know what you think. If any of you are or know any good naley betas please sending that my way, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch2

Later that night Bella was up in her room doing her homework, when she got a text from Matt.

" _Hi baby, sorry I'm didn't get seeing you today. I hope you're doing okay and I love you xoxo."_

Bella sat looking at the text feeling she wanted to cry. She thought for a few minutes before texting him back.

" _I'm doing okay. I will talk to you tomorrow and I love you too,"_

Nathan and Haley were sitting downstairs having some alone time together. "Matt spoke to me today," Nathan commented softly.

"He did?" Haley spoke looking a little surprised.

"Yeah he worried about Bella," he explained to her.

"In what way?" she asked concerned.

"Well he confessed to me that they did sleep together. He is worried that Bella is regretting it and when they go off to college she will want to see other guys," he explained to her.

"That explains why lily wouldn't tell me anything," Haley spoke working everything out in her head.

"You talked to talk?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Yeah I was getting worried about Lily, but she wouldn't tell me anything," she replied to him.

"Will we wait till Lily comes to us or do you want to go talk to her?" Nathan asked softly.

"Let's go talk to her," he replied to her.

"Okay," she spoke heading toward her room.

"Just remember this might not go as well as we think it might," he commented to Haley.

She simply nodded before knocking on Bella's door," come in," she replied softly.

"Hey sweetheart," Haley commented to her.

"Hey, what brings you to up here?" she questioned to her parents.

"Well I know you seen Matt and I talking today. Although I can't tell you what he said. Your mom and I just want to make sure you're okay. We both know you have a lot of decisions to make in the next few weeks," Nathan spoke to her.

"Dad your rambling," Bella commented to him.

"What your dad is trying to say is that you don't have to keep secrets and work things out on your own. You can talk to us at any time about anything good or bad," Haley commented to her daughter.

Bella looked at both of her parents before bursting into tears, Nathan was a little shocked and a little confused what to do.

"What's wrong Bella?" he questioned to her.

"I gave Matt my heart and I'm worried that's not enough for him." She whispered between her tears.

"Bella sweetheart you and I both know Matt wouldn't take advantage of you," Haley spoke hugging her daughter.

"Yes Bella, your mom is right. Take it from me, Matt is just as much in love with you as you are with him," Nathan commented to her.

"So what do I do now?" she questioned to her parents wiping away her tears.

"Firstly, you get good night's sleep," Haley commented to her.

"Tomorrow you go see Matt. The both of you can talk about all your fears and work things out together. Bella please don't make the same mistakes we did. It's now your turn to make it last forever," he spoke softly to her.

 **There is ch2, please review and let me know what you think please**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch3

Once Bella was dressed and knew Matt would be back from basketball, she made her way over to his place. She knew that they needed to talk and it was better to get it over with, instead of waiting too long.

"Hi," she spoke as Matt opened the door to her.

"Come on in," he replied letting her into the house.

The pair walked in silence up to his room and Bella was the first to speak, "how was basketball?" she asked him.

"It was okay," he replied to her.

"Okay, well I think we both have had a lot on our minds recently and should talk," Bella spoke not looking at him.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he questioned to her nervously.

"Of course not I love you Matt," she spoke finally looking at him.

"I love you too Bella," he spoke walking over to her.

"I'm sorry I have been a little off with you since the prom. I have just been a little worried about us," she confessed to him.

"What are you worried about?" he asked her softly.

"That things won't last when we moved to college," she replied to him.

"Since are being totally honest, I felt something the same," he replied to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him.

"I was worried that a beautiful girl like you would find someone better in college and want to be with them instead of me," he confessed to her.

"I felt the same about you. Matt I have had a lot of time to think about this and I don't want anyone else. I just want you," she spoke looking him in the eyes.

"You same that now Bella what happens when other guys ask you out and you think you might have a better time with him than me," he questioned to her.

"I get that matt I do and I could say the same for you and other girls. I think that we both know that we are both so far gone with each other or we wouldn't be fighting like this," she explained to him.

"God I'm glad I'm with the smart girl," he spoke looking at her.

"It helps that you're good looking," replied staring at him.

"Well thank you. Trust me when I say that you're the only girl for me," he spoke to him.

"You're the only guy for me," she replied smiling.

"So I guess it our time to have our forever now," he spoke learning in to kiss her.

The kiss was intense and passionate, also held a lot of promise for them both. Bella was the first to break away from the kiss.

"Is your mom home?" she asked him.

"Yeah why?" he questioned to her.

"I'm not having make out sex while your mom is here," she spoke softly to him.

"Your house?" he questioned to her.

"No, there are too many people at my house," she replied to him.

"Fair point, so what do we do?" he asked her.

"I think we can go to Quinn place," Bella suggested to him.

"Won't she tell your mom?" Matt asked her.

"Probably, I think you're worth it," she replied smirking at him.

"Okay," he spoke taking her hand in his.

The walked over to Quinn place hand in hand together.

"Well go to see that you too have made up," she spoke as they walked in.

"Thanks," Matt smiled at her.

"So let me guess you two wont to be alone but not in front of your parents," she questioned to them.

"Pretty much," Bella replied to her.

"Okay well condoms are in the bathroom," she commented to them.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Matt spoke feeling his face go red.

"Aww I'm only teasing you guys," Quinn replied to them.

"Umm you think you could not tell mom we are here?" Bella questioned to her.

"Okay, now go have your fun," she commented to them.

"Thanks you're the best Quinn," Belle commented to her.

"If you're mom asks I will tell her," Quinn replied to her.

"That's fair," Bella shouted as she ran to the spare room with Matt. She honestly couldn't wait any longer to be alone with him.

 **There is ch3. I hope you all liked this chapter. if you ae reading please review and let me know what you think please**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch4

Bella and Matt were finally back on track and everything was going great for them. They were enjoying the last few weeks of high school with their friends. Can't wait to graduation and have a long summer together before College.

Haley was spending with her other girls while Bella was out with her friends at the cafe.

"Right up to your rooms," Nathan spoke after coming in with the boys.

"Okay night mom, night dad," they spoke before going upstairs.

"How was your night?" Nathan asked coming to sit beside her.

"Good, it was nice to catch up with everything happening with my other girls," she replies to him.

"Yeah i feel the same," he spoke pulling her closer to him.

Haley waited a few minutes before talking again.

"I think I need to have the sex talk again with Bella," she commented to him.

"Really?" He questioned to her.

"Yeah Quinn told me they were doing it at hers. They were worried about doing it here with having to many people around," she explained to him.

"Well I'll give them credit for wanting to be alone," he spoke softly to her.

"Hey, I thought you didn't want history repeating itself?" She questioned to him.

"I don't, I was just saying. Yes I thinking you talking to her would be a good idea," he replied to her.

"Okay will do," she spoke smiling at him.

After they had finished with their friends Matt kindly walked Bella home.

"Thanks for walking with me," she spoke standing outside her house.

"You're welcome," he poke looking at her.

"See you tomorrow at school!" She spoke opening the front door

"Yeah, um no good night kiss?" He asked her

"No," she spoke smirking at him.

"Why?" He asked walking closer to her.

"I won't be able to say goodnight then," she spoke nervously to him.

"Yeah me too," he spoke leaning in for a goodnight kiss.

"you too that's enough we don't need to give the neighbours a show," Nathan spoke causing the pair to pull apart.

"Daddy really!" Bella spoke all embarrassed.

"Goodnight Beautiful," Matt spoke with a final goodnight.

"Bella me and you are having some alone time tomorrow," Haley commented to her.

"I'm going to kill aunt Quinn," she spoke looking at her mom.

"Well at least she told me," she replied to her daughter.

"Night mom," she spoke going upstairs.

"This conversation will continue tomorrow Isabella," Haley shouted after her.

"She definitely is her mother's daughter," Nathan commented to her.

"Shut up or you aren't getting any," she glared at him.

"Oh please I know all your weak spots," he whispered sucking on her neck.

"Come on before we get caught," she spoke leading him to their bedroom.

Everything that they were thinking about with Bella would be sorted in the morning. Now it was their time to be alone with each other.

 **Here is ch4. Please review and let me know what you think**.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch5

Nathan was taking the other kids out for the afternoon. So Haley could have some alone time with Bella.

Bella was finishing some packing for college when Haley came to her.

"Hey sweetie," she spoke standing at the door

"If this is another sex talk you can go," Bella spoke not looking to her mom.

"Don't be like that Bella," Haley spoke walking into the room more.

"Why you and dad clearly don't trust me," she spoke finally looking at her.

"Hold on a second Isabella. You know that isn't true. If we didn't trust would we stay be okay about you and Matt still having sex?" She spoke looking at her.

"Okay I guess that's true. Then why did you speak to lily behind my back?" She questioned to her.

"I was worried about you," Haley spoke looking at her.

"Yeah but you didn't make the effort to ask me either," Bella replied to her.

"I know, I was worried I would push you away. I seem to have done that anyway and I'm sorry," she spoke looking at her daughter.

"It's okay I know you're just looking out for me," she spoke smiling.

"That's right. I just hear to say that you can talk to me about anything. Let me tell you when I found out I was pregnant with you. Telling my parents put the fear of god in me. You know it was the best things I ever and they were so supportive when your dad wasn't in the picture," she explained to her.

"Mom I get that you don't want history to repeat itself. I promise we are being careful and safe," Bella spoke reassuring her.

"We I'm glad you have worked out pretty much everything I wanted to talked to you about," Haley spoke smiling at her.

"Mom next time came you just come to me, when you want to talk to me," she commented to her.

"Sure," she spoke hugging her.

"Thanks," she spoke after they hugged.

"'I'm glad we had this little talk. So how was your first time?" Haley questioned to her.

"Mom, I'm just talking about my sex life with you," Bella replied to her.

"I just want to make sure your first time was special," she commented to her.

"It was," she spoke smiling at her mom.

"Good, now let's go meet up with aunt Quinn," she commented to her.

Later that night the children were staying over with Lydia. So Nathan and Haley were able to have so much needed family alone time.

"Hi Nate, "Haley spoke walking into the kitchen.

"Hi beautiful, how are you?" he asked looking over at her.

"I'm okay," she replied softly to him.

He soon picked up on the sadness in her voice," what's wrong Hales?" he spoke looking at her.

"I just can't believe our babies are growing up so fast. I just want it all to slow down and enjoy them for longer," she commented to him.

"I get that baby but that's life. I'm not go to lie, I am sad that after the summer I won't have my baby girl here," he replied to her.

"Tell me about it," she spoke looking up at him.

"Right that's enough talk about the children. Let's make tonight about us," he suggested to her.

"What did you have in mind?" she flirted to him.

"First dinner. Then I plan on getting you out of them clothes," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Oh is that mark?" she flirted back to him.

"Yes," he spoke before sucking softly on her weak spot.

"Mmm I thought you wanted dinner first," she whispered to him.

"Who said this wasn't dinner?" he flirted back to her.

"Nate, I'm serious," she spoke gently pushing him away.

"Fine, if you eat slow on purpose you're not getting my A game," he commented to her.

"We will just see about that," she spoke pressing herself against him.

"Here go eat," he spoke handing her a plate of food.

"Well I think this night is going to be a lot more fun than I first thought," she spoke walking over to the table as Nathan followed.

 **Here is the next chapter, I was asked by a reader for some naley. So I thought I would write a little something into this chapter. If you're reading please review and let me know what you think please**.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch6

Matt and Bella were coming into their last week of high school with their friends. They were all looking forward to enjoying their summer together.

"Dad is good my to be pleased tonight that you guys won state," Bella spoke as they walked home together.

"I did it for you," he spoke smiling at her.

"How so?" She questioned to him.

"Well seeing you cheering for me was very sexy," he spoke smirking at her.

"Relax or neither of us will make it through dinner," she questioned to him.

Bella and Matt were the first back to the house. "Looks like we beat everyone here," she spoke as they went up to her room.

" I think we still wait down stair," Matt commented to her.

"Okay, I'll make it worth your while later," she replied heading back downstairs with him.

"Mom Bella and Matt are already home," Becca shouted to Haley.

"Oh hey guys. Dad is bringing take out so make yourself at home," Haley commented to them.

"Thanks mom," Bella spoke to her.

"Well done on winning tonight Matt," Haley spoke to him.

"Thanks," he replied smiling.

"Mom can Matt stay over?" Bella questioned to her.

"It's okay with me. If it's okay with dad," she replied to them.

"If what's okay with me?" Nathan spoke walking into the kitchen.

"For Matt to stay over tonight," Bella spoke softly to her dad.

"Sure, consider it your reward for winning tonight," he spoke looking at them both of them.

"Thanks daddy," Bella spoke hugging him.

"Yeah thanks coach," Matt commented to him.

Haley and Nathan both knew that they needed to support the relationship. So they would not end up make the same mistakes as they did.

"Becca can you go get the others before the food gets cold," Nathan commented to his other daughter.

"Okay," she spoke leaving the room.

"Bella your mom and I want to talk with you and Matt later. Don't worry you aren't in any trouble," he spoke reassuring them both.

"Okay daddy," she spoke as the rest of the family came in to eat with them.

"Okay, so what is this about?" Bella says nervously as she and Matt sit down on the couch, Nathan and Haley both sitting on the edge of the coffee table facing them.

"It's nothing bad honey, we just want to talk to you guys about your relationship." Haley says softly.

"Mom." Bella groans "I know you're mad that we asked Aunt Quinn if we could stay use her house, but we just didn't want to have everyone around."

"I know." Nathan interrupted "And we're not upset about it, honestly. We just want you to make sure that the two of you are being careful, protected. Okay?"

"We are Mr and Mrs Scott. We both know what could happen." Matt answers.

Haley smiles softly "I know you both do, but sometimes emotions run high and you don't think about it and before you know you're pregnant with a little girl and no father in her life."

"Mom..." Bella says sadly.

"I don't regret anything that happened Bella, I never have." Haley rushes to say "But if I could go back and do things again, I would've been more careful. I would've found your Dad earlier, I would've tried to pursue my dreams earlier. I just don't want you to have to give up the things that I did without realising that there were other ways to do it."

"I know mom. I promise you, we're careful." Bella reached over and grabbed her mom's hands in hers.

"We love you guys, and we just want you to make sure that you've thought about your future." Nathan continues "You're going off to college soon, and we know you guys want to make it work, but have you actually thought of a plan as to how you're going to make it work?"

"Well..." Matt trails off, both he and Bella looking at each other.

"I guess we still have some things to discuss." Bella chuckles awkwardly.

Nathan smiles "That's all we wanted to tell you. We just don't want you guys to go into this unprepared."

"Thank you guys." Matt says smiling at them.

Nathan and Haley smile at the couple, before standing up "We'll leave you two to talk." Haley says taking Nathan's hand and walking up the stairs.

 **Here is another chapter. Thanks to Maddie for her help with it. If your reading, please review and let me know what you think. If you have anything you want to see happen please PM me**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch7

"What you thinking about?" Nathan spoke seeing Haley staring into space.

"My baby girl," she replied softly.

"What about her?" Nathan questioned already today was a big day for her.

"I just can't believe she is all grown up," she replied finally looking at him.

"You did an amazing job raising her. You should be just as happy as she is today," he spoke pulling her close to him.

"It's just going to be emotional for me today," she confessed to him.

"And me," he spoke softly.

"What do you mean?" Haley spoke sitting up in bed.

"I just wish looking back on everything now. That I didn't miss the early years," he confessed to her.

"I understand and I'm sorry for that. Honestly Bella is going to love that you can share today with her. When her wedding day comes you will be there for that too," she spoke looking hiking the eyes.

"Now that's not get ahead of ourselves," he commented to her leaning up to kiss her.

"Mmm wake up beautiful," Matt whispered in her ear.

"Five minutes," she groaned softly.

"We don't have five minutes," he spoke going in to kiss her neck.

"Okay I'm up," she spoke not giving him the chance to mark her today of all these days.

"I thought that would do the trick," he spoke staring at her naked body.

"Shut up or you're getting none tonight," she commented to her.

"Mmm I love it when you're mad," he spoke getting up and kissing her.

"I need to shower," she spoke gently pushing him away.

"Okay, I'll go after," he spoke watching her walk into the living room.

While she was in the shower he had a. Hence to reflect on everything and think about their relationship talk. He knew being with her was the right decision for him, even if they were young.

Later that morning Haley brought Matt and Bella to school early so they could be there and get ready with their class. Nathan was in charge of bringing the rest of the family over.

"Hi Isabella, can I talk to you?" Haley spoke to her.

"Sure," she spoke leaving her friends and following her mom.

"I just wanted to say that I'm super proud of you. I wanted to give you this gift, I know you want it," she explained to her.

"Aww thanks so much mom," she spoke staring at the book that once belonged to her mom.

"You're welcome, good luck with your speech," she replied hugging her.

Once everyone was seated principal turner welcomed everyone to this years graduation ceremony.

"Now this year's valedictorian Isabella Haley Scott," principal turner introduced.

"Thank you. Welcome guests and this years graduating class. When I found out I would be giving this speech I had no idea what to write. Then I came up with something and after having a conversation with my dad and hearing his story and the same one from my grandmother I knew I had to change mine," she spoke rambling a little.

"She isn't," Haley spoke knowing where the speech was going.

"Just before we came in here today. I was gave this book by my mother. That's what I plan on sharing with you today. There is a tide in the affairs of men," Bella spoke as she started giving him speech.

"That was amazing," Haley spoke totally in awe of her daughter.

"Our girl done great," Nathan spoke hugging her.

Once the ceremony was over Bella and Matt were out in the quad waiting on Bella's family.

"Can you believe that High school is over?" Matt commented to her.

"I know, I'm just glad I got to spend my senior year with the best guy," she spoke leaning up to kiss him.

"Hi, no kissing on schools grounds or I will have to give you an after school," Nathan spoke causing the couple to break apart.

"Very funny dad," Bella spoke looking over at him.

"You were amazing up there sweetie," Haley quickly spoke changing the conversation.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it," she replied smiling at her.

"Right now that you two are no longer high school students. Let's go celebrate and let the summer properly begin," Nathan spoke as they all walked towards the cars.

 **There is the next chapter, if your reading please review and let me know what you think. Any ideas welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch8

It's was now a couple of weeks into summer break. Bella and Matt had been spending a lot of Thor time with their friends at the river court or beach.

"So how are things going with you and Matt? Quinn questioned to her niece.

"Really good," she replied with a big smile on her face.

"So how you go to deal with being away from him for two weeks?" She asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused

"Th holiday your mom and dad have planned," Quinn spoke softly to her.

"I haven't t been told anything. Thanks for the heads up," she replied looking at her aunt.

"Bella don't overreact two weeks isn't that long," Quinn tried to explain to her.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to go find mom and dad," she spoke feeling very annoyed.

Quinn quickly texted Haley letting her know Bella wasn't happening and what to expect from her.

When Bella got home Haley was standing in the hall waiting on her.

"Bella, let me explain," Haley commented to her.

"Don't call me that when I'm mad at you," she spoke walking into the living room.

"What's wrong with you?" Nathan spoke looking at his eldest Daughter.

"Aunt Quinn just told me about the two week holiday you forgot to tell me about," she snapped looking at her parents.

"Isabella you were so looking forward to it at all the start of the year," Haley commented to her.

"Well it doesn't a teacher to work out why I might not want to go now," she spoke back to her.

"Don't get smart with me young lady," Haley spoke using her mom voice.

"Whatever I'm not going," she spoke sitting down on the sofa.

"Bella being away from Matt isn't the end of the world," Nathan commented to her.

"Well, can he come with us? Bella questioned to him.

"Will that make you happy?" Haley questioned to her.

"Yes," she replied excited.

"We'll think about it," Nathan commented to her.

"Thanks, you guys are the best," spoke before going to her room.

"You know we are going to have to let him come," Nathan commented to Haley.

"What's making you give in so easy?" she questioned to him.

"I know Bella will get on like you if we don't let him come," he replied to her.

"What do you mean like me?" she questioned.

"Huff if she doesn't get her way," Nathan replied simply.

"I'm not like that," she commented to him.

"Then remind me why we have sex the morning?" he spoke smirking at her.

"Fine, he can come. You can give out the rules," she commented to him.

"Bella," Nathan shouted as she came back in.

"Yes daddy," she spoke softly.

"See your daughter pretending to be all sweet," he commented to Haley.

"She learnt from the best," Haley smirked back at him.

"Whatever. Bella if it's okay with his mom then Matt can come. I'm telling you know there will be rules," he explained to her.

"I understand I have to go call him now," she spoke all excited.

"Anything for an easy summer," Nathan commented looking at Haley.

"More like easy life," she replied smirking at him.

 **There is the next chapter. if your reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch9

Matt mom had agree to let him hi on the holiday. She knew that she could trust Haley and Nathan with her son.

"I'm so glad that your mom said yes," Bella spoke smiling at him.

"I am too," he replied smiling.

"Let's just hope we get a hotel room to ourselves," smirked leaning up to kiss him.

Haley was spending the afternoon with Quinn and Brooke. They had just finished getting manicure and pedicures, before heading to Brooke's store.

"Quinn, thanks for telling Bella about the hotel," spoke spoke to her

"Yeah my bad," she replied softly.

"I take it Matt is coming now too?" Brooke questioned to her.

"Yep," Haley smiled back at her.

"Seriously Haley. You and Nathan are always letting Bella get her way," Brooke commented to her.

"We aren't," she spoke tying to defending herself.

"Actually sis, you guys do," Quinn commented to her agreeing with Brooke

"It's difficult guys," she spoke softly.

"How?" Quinn questioned

"You need to think about how it will affect the others kids if they see you doing it. They are going to think that they will get the same treatment when they reach that age too," Brooke explained to her.

"It's different though Brooke because of how things happened between me and Nathan when we were her age. We know that they love each other. This summer is the last time they really have together before going to college, and Nathan and I understand that they want to spend as much time together possible before they have to leave. We just want to be there and support them while they are in love," she spoke honestly.

"That's fair." Quinn says "Just make sure you're careful about how much lenience you give her, okay?"

Haley nodded "I will, thank you guys for letting me know thought."

 **I know this is a shorter chapter. I hope you all still read and review it please**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch10

The day had finally arrived the Scott family along with Matt were heading away for their summer vacation.

"Right I want you two to stay behind us the whole way," Nathan commented to them.

"Don't worry we will daddy," Bella replied to him.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Nathan spoke looking over at Matt.

"I will sir," he replied to him.

"Right come on. If we want to get their by dark," Haley commented to them.

The next 6hours to Florida were going to be a long ride for everyone.

If the first 2 hours everything was going okay until the kids started getting restless.

"I don't see why we couldn't have flights to Florida," becca complained.

"It was cheaper and we could bring more this way," Nathan explained to her.

"Fine can we at least stop for food soon?" Natalie asked them.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too Nate," Haley commented to him.

"Okay we can stop. Hales can you text Bella and let them know we are stopping," he commented to her.

Bella and Matt soon followed them of the high way to the nearest McDonald's so they could eat and have a bathroom break.

"How are you and Matt getting on in the car? Haley questioned to her daughter

"We are doing okay," she replied to him.

"Good, just remember is your chance to show us that we can trust to both. You might not always get your way," Haley explained to her.

"I understand," she replied hugging her.

"Okay, everyone ready for the next ride of the journey," Nathan commented to everyone.

"Yep," Matt replied taking Bella hand as they headed back out to the car.

Since the traffic was pretty light the family made it to the beach house sooner than they first thought they would do.

"So which room is ours?" Bella questioned to her parents.

"Exactly," Nathan started to speak.

"You can't be fucking serious," Bella spoke getting cross.

"Isabella language and exactly we are serious," Haley replied to her.

"I want my own room then," she replied to them.

"No, you are going to be sharing with your sisters," Haley explained to her.

"What about Matt?" she questioned to her parents.

"He is staying with carter and James," Haley replied to her.

"This isn't fair," Bella spoke looking at Matt.

"Hey, its fine. I'm just grateful that I'm here in the first place," he commented to her.

"I guess you're right," she replied to him.

"Don't worry we will be with each other every day anyways," he commented to her.

"Come on guys lets go claim the best room," Matt commented to the boys.

"No way," Becca spoke running for the stairs with her sisters.

"Bella," Nathan spoke softly.

"Yeah?" she commented to him.

"Just remember you can't always get your way," he commented to her.

"I understand and thanks for letting Matt be here," she spoke before going upstairs.

"Mmm let the vacation begin," Nathan spoke wrapping his arms around Hales waist.

 **There is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and please review**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch11

"Matt you ready for the run?" Nathan asked as he came down the stairs.

"Sure. Mrs Scott can you let Bella know where I am please," he commented to her.

"No problem and it's Haley," she replied smiling at him.

Haley was getting the younger kids ready for the day when the older girls came down to the kitchen.

"Hi mom, do you know where Matt is?" Bella asked

"Yeah he went a run with dad," she replied to him.

"Okay," she spoke as she helped getting the breakfast ready.

Once they had the breakfast nearly ready the guys came back from their run.

"Good timing boys. Breakfast is ready," Haley spoke as they came into the kitchen

Of course Matt sat with Bella and Nathan with Haley.

"So what's the plan for today?" Nathan asked the family.

"Well I was thinking we could all spend a family day at the beach," Haley suggested to him.

"Yeah that sounds good. Is everyone okay with that?" He asked.

"Yes," they all replied to him.

"Ok, finish up eating and help tidy everything away and then we can get going," he commented to him.

Matt offered to take Bella and the twins in his car. Nathan and Haley took everyone else.

"Matt?" Becca questioned.

"Yeah?" He replied to her.

"Is grant Dawson a good guy?" She asked him.

"Yeah he seems to be," he replied to him.

"Do you like him?" Bella asked her.

"She does," Natalie replied quickly

"Shut up," Becca commented.

"Sorry Bella," replied as the pulled up at the beach.

"Mom, Becca has a crush," Natalie shouted over to her.

"Natalie, you're dead," Becca spoke running after her.

"Here we go again," Nathan commented to Haley.

"What can you say, the girls have my good looks," she smirked at him.

"You're lucky you're sexy. Seriously you better talk to her. We don't need another Bella situation on our hands.

She knew she would be the one to have to keep the peace to stop everyone from fighting. So that their day wasn't ruined.

 **There is the next chapter; I hope you all enjoyed reading it. If you're reading please review for me please**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch12

The family had spent a good part of their day on the beach, sunbathing, swimming and playing in the sand.

"Want me to rub your back?" Nathan questioned to Haley.

"Yes that would be great," she spoke handing him the sun block.

He gently rubbed the cream into her shoulders before moving down her back.

"You look so sexy today Hales," he whispered in her ear.

"You're pretty easy on the eye too," she replied to him.

"Mmm I think we should try for just one more," he whispered grabbing her hips.

"No way," she spoke trying to get away from him.

"Aww come on. You know we will have great fun trying again," he commented to her.

"Would you two behave please," Natalie spoke walking by her parents.

"Watch it you," Nathan commented to her.

"So do you want me to talk to Becca?" Haley commented to him.

"Well you could just mention it today and maybe bring it up at a later stage with her and Bella maybe," he suggested to her.

"Okay," she spoke before walking over to Becca.

Becca was laying sunbathing when Haley sat down beside her.

"Mom I'm not talking about it here," she spoke knowing her mother too well.

"That's okay. I just want you to know I'm here for when you are ready. I do want to talk to you about it," she explained to her.

"Okay," she replied smiling.

The sat together talking and watching everyone, before packing up to go back to the house

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. if you're reading please review for me.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch13

Bella was in the kitchen getting a drink when Haley walked in.

"Hey sweetie," she commented to her.

"Hi mom," she replied to her.

"Bella you know your dad and I are really stuck you are sticking to the rules this vacation," she commented to her.

"Thanks, it haven't been easy. At least I have the others to keep me busy," she replied to her.

"Well speaking of the others. I need help with your sister," Haley explained to her.

"Mom I can't help you," she stated simply to her.

What!? Why not?" She questioned to her.

"Mom I have gotten away with so much with my relationship with mom. If I go with you while you give out all these rules to her. There will be an almighty argument," she explained to her.

"Fair enough. I do think it would be good to have you there while I talk to her," Haley commented to her.

"Okay, if it all goes wrong it's. it my fault," Bella commented to her.

"Right let's get this over with," Haley commented to her.

"Mom, just for the record I wouldn't be against another brother or sister," she commented to her smirking.

"Stop you taking your taking your dads side," she spoke as they headed to the girls room.

"Hey Becca, can we talk to you," Haley spoke sitting down on Bella's bed.

"Fine, if this is a pile of rules forget it," she commented to them.

"We just don't want you rushing into things like me," Bella commented to her.

"I won't. He doesn't even know that I like him," she confessed to them.

"Well I just want you to be safe and like I said earlier. You can talk to any of us, if you have any questions," Haley commented to her.

"Okay mom," she replied smiling at her.

"Good right now off to sleep with you both," she spoke getting up.

"Oh mom, I wouldn't be against another brother or sister either," Becca commented to her.

"Night girls," she leaving in search of Nathan.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. please review and let me know**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch14

Haley somehow managed to beat Nathan to bed. He was making sure the youngest kids were finally asleep.

"So you think you're funny trying to win over are daughters?" She questioned to him.

"Well they will want to learn to drive soon. So I have to keep them sweet Hales," he commented to her.

"Don't Hales me," she spoke in her teacher voice.

"Oh am I going to get grounded?" He teased to her.

"Shut up!" She commented to him.

"Hales, you know my one regret in life is not being there when Isabella was younger. Yes I guess getting you pregnant and always wanting a baby around is my way of making up for that," he explained getting into bed beside her.

"Yeah I get that. I love how since we came back into your life you never left. I love you so much more for that. But Nate you're not the one going through labour all those times. I wouldn't change it for the world," she spoke softly to him.

"So?" He questioned smirking at her.

"Fine! I guess I could put my body through it one more time," she commented to him.

"God I love you so much," he spoke teaching to remove her panties.

"I'm serious this is the final one!" She spoke to him.

"Okay," he groaned having removed her panties and pulled her on top of his naked body.

"We need to stay quiet or Bella will have our lives," she whispered to him.

"No problem," he replied covering her lips with his own, as he guided her down onto him.

"Mmm," she groaned as she felt him hit all the right places.

"You're still sexy as hell," he whispered in his ear as she rode him at a steady pace.

"Fuck Nate!?" She spoke as her emotions overpowered her body.

In no time at all the first orgasm ripped through their bodies. They had worked up a really sweat as their bodies moved together.

"Mmm fuck, that was so good," she whispered rolling off to lie beside him.

"It's always like the first time with you and I never want that to change," he commented to her.

"So do you think Bella and Matt will be the next us in college?" She questioned cuddled into him.

"Nope! For the record I think things there will be changing soon for them" he commented to her.

"Should I be worried for Bella?" She spoke switching into mom mode.

"No it will be a good thing for their relationship," he spoke reassuring her.

"Okay, as long as my baby doesn't get her heart broken," she spoke looking up at him.

"She won't. I made sure of that. So you made for round 2?" He asked teasing her clit softly.

"Most definitely!" she replied pulling him onto this time.

They made love all through the night. Acting like they were teens again. Haley was still secretly worried about her daughter's happiness.

 **There is the next chapter. If you are reading please review and let me know what you think please**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch15

The family were now half way through their summer vacation. Matt had done has best to spend time with all of Bella's brothers and sisters, which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan and Haley.

"Hey Bella," Matt spoke as he joined her on the porch.

"Hey you," she replied smiling at him.

"How's your sun burn," he asked seeing how red her shoulders still were.

"Mmm still a little sore," she replied softly to him.

"I'm sorry I wish I could make it better for you," he spoke sitting down beside her.

"Aww you're so sweet," she poke leaning over to kiss him.

"There you both our," Haley spoke coming over to them.

"What's up mom?" Bella questioned to her.

"Well your dad and I were talking," she started to speak.

"Oh dear, I don't like the sound of this," she spoke softly holding Matt's hand.

"Its nothing bad. We just thought you both would like some one time together. Since you. Both have been a great help during the vacation," she explained to them.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked her.

"Yes," she replied smiling.

"Thank you," Matt replied to her.

"Well we will be back again about 8 with everyone. So the house is yours until then," she spoke before leaving the two teens.

"So what would like to do today? I think it best I keep you out of the sun," Matt commented to her.

"Aww you're so sweet looking out for me. Since you don't want me in the sun, we could spend the day inside," she spoke smiling at him.

"Yes I could use a day in front of the tv," he replied to her.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind," she whispered smirking at him.

"We aren't having sex," Matt commented to her

"Fine," she spoke back to him.

Once all the rest of the family had left. Bella decided it was time to get ready for the day.

"Want to join me in the shower?" She asked smirking at her guy.

"Nah, I'll wait till you're done," he replied to her.

"Seriously!?" He questioned to him.

"Bella we both know that if we shower together, we will get Carried away," he commented to her.

"Maybe I want that to happen," she smirked at him.

"As tempted as that sounds. I'm not having my way with you when you're still suffering from the sun burn," he explained to her.

"Aww but the pain will be worth it," she pouted to him.

"That face isn't going to work today. Now hurry up," he commented to her.

Matt was worrying about bringing up the college subject with Bella. He was going over it in his head while she was in the shower.

When she came to find him, he was in the living room with the tv.

"Matt is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked her

"Well you turned down having sex and FYI we haven't been together in that way for nearly three weeks," she commented to him.

"Aww I'm sorry. I do want you, I just have a lot on my mind," he confessed to her.

"Talk to me then. You know I'm always here for you," she spoke sitting down beside him.

"It's about us going to college together," he spoke softly looking over at her.

"Your not breaking up with me are you?" She asked feeling herself wanting to cry.

"Oh not at all," he spoke taking her hand trying to reassure her.

"What's going on? I don't understand you were so excited about us going to College to together at the start of summer," she spoke feeling very confused.

"I just am excited about us going to college but...," he spoke softly.

"But what?" She asked letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"I won't be at Duke with you," he spoke looking her in the eyes.

"What! Why not?" She asked letting more tears fall.

"Mom got a bad cancer result before this vacation. So I need to stay at home and help look after her," he explained to her.

"Well then I can go to North Carolina state and we can both be at home. When I'm not at school, I can help you out," she commented to him.

"No, I want you to still go to Duke. Bella we can still make this work," he spoke to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly.

"Definitely! Remember your stuck with me forever even long distance," he spoke before kissing her gently.

"Well you definitely owe me some sweet loving to make me feel better now," she smirked at him.

"Your really okay about this?" He asked her.

"No, I am we can make it work," she confessed to him.

"I love you Bella," he spoke before kissing her again softly.

"Ouch," she spoke pushing him away.

"Sorry. See this is why I said no to sex. I will rub some after sun on those shoulders for you," he spoke leading her to the bathroom.

Bella loved how Matt was always looking out for her. "I love you too and I think we will be just fine," she spoke hugging him gently.

 **Here is another chapter, if there is anything you want to see happen please PM me. If you're reading please review**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch16

"Mmm that was worth the worth," Matt whispered as he pulled Bella closer to him.

"Yeah it definitely was," she spoke softly leaning up to kiss him.

"FYI, we aren't going that long without sex again," he commented to her.

"Okay, I will let my parents not to invite you on holiday again," she spoke smirking at him.

"Whatever sexy. Go shower while I check on mom," he spoke getting out of bed.

Matt was going into the kitchen when he realised his mom was already up. "Mom, you're up," he spoke surprised.

"I can make my own breakfast you know. Things aren't that bad yet," he commented to her.

"Okay I won't argue. Did you take your meds?" He asked her.

"Yes, no stop worrying about me. Make that pretty girl of yours some breakfast. Where is she anyway? She asked him.

"I'm right here," Bella spoke coming into the kitchen fully dressed for the day.

"So Bella since I can't much out of my son. Did you all have a nice holiday?" She asked her.

"Yes it was lovely, we did miss you," she spoke sitting down across from her at the table.

"Good, are you looking forward to college?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss my guy," she answers softly.

"I'm sorry about that," she replied to her.

"Oh shit no. I didn't mean it that way," she spoke all embarrassed.

"Hey it's okay, I understand. Don't worry I'll make sure he is visiting you as much as possible," she spoke smiling at her.

"Here are your pancakes," he spoke setting a plate down in front of her.

"Thank you," she spoke smiling at him.

"Yes I plan on visiting you as much as possible," he spoke smiling at her.

"Well, I need to go get dressed. What are two doing today?" She asked getting up.

"I think we are just going to hang out together," Matt answered her.

"Actually, I promised my sisters I would hang out with them today. I hope that's okay?" She questioned to him.

"Of course. I can't hog you all the time," he spoke kissing her cheek.

"Thanks," she replied to him.

"Well have a good day you two?" She spoke before leaving to get dressed.

Later that morning Bella finally made it home again.

"Well where is the other half?" Quinn spoke to her niece.

"Going to the river court," she replied to her.

"Oh so how was your night," Quinn asked her.

"Fine," she replied to her

"Bella sweetheart, I wasn't expecting you home this early," Haley spoke coming back into the kitchen.

"I promised Nattie and Becca I would hang out with them today," she spoke looking at her mom.

"Aww that was nice of you. While you're here do you mind babysitting for your dad and I this weekend?" She asked her.

"Sure, can Matt stay over?" She replied to her.

"Yeah I guess that's fair," Haley replied to her.

"Thanks, I'm going to go see if my sister are ready to go," Bella spoke leaving the kitchen.

Once Bella had got her sisters they made their way to the café. Bella thought it would be nice for them to catch up over lunch together.

"So Becca, what about your guy?" Bella questioned to him.

"Has he asked you out yet?" she questioned to him.

"Not yet," she replied nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" Bella asked her.

"They have been texting each other and he is going to ask dad today if its okay," Natalie answered for her.

"Thanks," she spoke glaring at her twin.

"You're welcome," Natalie spoke smirking back at her.

"Nattie don't tease her like that and I'm sure dad will definitely say yes," Bella spoke trying to reassure her.

"Thanks, he said he would let me know after practices," she commented to her.

"Okay, so have you guys like hung out or anything together yet?" Bella asked her.

"Only as friends," she replied to her.

"Let me give you both a bit of advice," she commented to her sisters.

"Okay," they replied together.

"Don't rush into doing something you're not ready for. If he is rhe right guy he will wait until you are ready for the next step," she explained to them.

"Do you regret rushing into things with Matt?! Becca questioned to her.

"Sometimes, our relationship was very much like the relationship mom and dad had. So I guess in a lot of ways when it did happen, it felt like the right time," she explained to them.

"How do you feel knowing that it's going to be different when you leave?" Natalie asked her.

"It's going to hurt like hell but we will definitely make it work. So have you not got your eye on any guys yet?," she asked her other sister.

"She likes James Young," Becca answered for her.

"Oh he is a nice guy," Bella commented to her.

"Yeah I know," she answered smiling.

"Have you kissed always?" Bella questioned to her.

"Only twice," she replied nervously.

"Why did I not know about this?" Becca questioned to her.

"I didn't want you tell mom and making a really big deal about it," she answered softly.

"Yes, will you didn't stop that happening with me," she replied to her.

"Sorry about that," she spoke smiling softly.

"Bella can you do us a favour?" they asked her.

"Only way I'm keeping these secrets from mom is, if you promise not to rush into sex," she commented to the both of them.

"Deal," that both said together.

"Good, now let's go hit the mall," she commented to them after they finished their lunch.

 **There is the next chapter, please keep letting me know what you want to see in this story**.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch17

"You sure you're okay watching everyone?" Haley asked for what felt like the 20th time.

"Yes mom! If it makes you feel any better, you can have aunt Quinn come stay the night too," Bella spoke knowing her mother.

"Don't be mad, I actually did that," she spoke nervously.

"Dad you owe my 20 bucks," Bella shouted to him.

"Seriously Hales! Bella is old enough to look after everyone," he moaned as he gave her the money.

"You too are unbelievable," she spoke looking at them.

"No! We just know you too well?" Bella replied with a smirk on her face.

"I just feel happier when another older family member is here when we aren't," she spoke defending herself.

"It's okay Hales, we stay love you," Nathan spoke coming over to hug her.

"Mmm child right here," Bella spoke looking at her parents.

"Yeah like you don't suck face with Matt in front of us," Nathan commented to her

"Well that's different. I'm not old like you too," she commented to them.

"Hey, I'll just take that money back then," he commented to her.

"Nah you wouldn't do that to your little girl," Bella spoke with her puppy dog eyes she got from Haley.

"God you're so like your mother," he spoke looking at her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Bella when will Matt be here?" One of her brothers came in asking her.

"Very soon," she replied to him.

"Good cause I want to play basketball," he commented to her.

"Just be careful buddy," Haley commented to her son.

"I will mom," he replied to her.

"Right are you ready to go?" Nathan questioned to her.

"Yes, I just have to grab my bag and that's us," she commented to her.

"Okay and Bella text us when Quinn gets her please," he commented to her.

"No problem," she replied going to find her younger sisters.

Nathan and Haley were finally on the road as looking forward to their alone time.

"So what's your plan Nate?" Haley asked looking over at him.

"Mmm Nate, you only call me that when you want me. To answer your question Dinner and some much needed alone tonight," he commented to her.

"Sounds perfect," she spoke rubbing his leg as he drove.

"Hales stop that," he spoke glancing at her.

"Sounds like you want me too," she smirked softly.

"Bella I'm here," Quinn spoke coming into the house.

"In the living," she replied as Quinn came in.

"Hey, so what are you girls doing?" Quinn asked sitting down on the other sofa.

"Our nails," Bella spoke while smiling at her youngest sister.

"So where is lover boy?" She questioned to Bella

"He is playing basketball with the boys," she replied to her.

"Oh right! So are you all wanting pizza tonight?" She asked them.

"Yes," Bella spoke smiling at her sister.

"No problem," she replied looking up the menu on her phone.

Nathan and Haley had just checked into their room as Haley was unpacking her bag.

"This looks familiar," he spoke seeing her dress.

"Yeah I thought I would wear it for old time sake," she spoke talking about the dress she wore on their first date.

"Well we might not make it out of the room once I see you in it," he whispered in her ear.

"Trust me, once we have an early dinner. You have all night to play with me," she spoke turning round to kiss him.

"Mmm you're going to be the death of me, Haley James," he spoke between kisses.

"Scott!" She replied looking at him.

"Yeah?" He questioned jokingly

"And I always will be," she replied smiling at him.

"You get changed while I have a quick shower," he spoke heading into the bathroom.

In no time at all they were ready and heading out to dinner.

 **The second part of the date will be in the next chapter. If you're please review and let me know what you think please**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch18

"I wish I didn't have to go to college," Bella spoke as she was eating.

"Me either,"' her youngest sister spoke softly looking at her.

"It will all be worth it in the end," Quinn commented to her.

"I'm just going to miss everyone so much," she replied looking over at Matt.

"That's what visits and holiday home are all for," he spoke trying to reassure her.

"Okay, I'm not going to think about it for the rest of the night. Let's go and watch a film," she suggested to everyone.

Nathan and Haley had just finished ordering their food.

"you Really are spoiling me tonight," Haley spoke smiling at him.

"You do an awesome job at being a mother. So I thought it was my turn to reward you,"  
He replied to her.

"Welcome thank you," she spoke as their food came.

After a little bit of conversation Nathan zoned out on her.

"Nate, is everything okay?" She questioned to him.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about how everyone is so grown up now. Are role as parents is going to be different," he explained to her.

"I don't think are going to be that different. It will be strange not having Bella around to help out all the time," she commented to him.

"Yes, so are you sure you don't want one more?" He asked as he ate.

"I'm guess adding one more to the madness wouldn't hurt," she replied to him.

"You're okay with me trying to knock you up again?" He questioned smirking at her.

"You don't need to try because you already succeeded," she replied to him.

"What!" He spoke with a shocked expression on his face.

"We are having another," she commented to him.

"Are you for real?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm about a month along," she confirmed to him.

"Right come on. We are going back to the room to celebrate," he spoke getting up from the table.

"I haven't finished eating yet," she commented to him.

"I'll get you a to go box," he spoke calling the waiter over and paying the bill.

Once Bella and Matt helped Quinn get all the others to bed, they were able to relax themselves.

"Quinn I think we are going to go to my room," Bella commented to her.

"Okay, is Matt staying?" She asked her.

"Yeah, mom and dad said he could stay over," she replied to her.

"That's fine. Thanks for both your guys help tonight," she spoke before they went upstairs.

"Sorry I think I'm going to be sick," Bella spoke running into the bathroom.

She was a good 10mins throwing up in the bathroom before brushing her teeth and changing into her pjs.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked when she returned.

"Yeah I think so," she replied softly to him.

"Quinn got you some water and I said you were okay," he commented to her.

"Thanks," she spoke taking the water from him.

"Why do you think you were sick?" He asked after a few minutes.

"I think I'm just worried about college," she replied softly to him.

"You have nothing to worry about. You have a great family and you have me," he spoke hugging her.

"I love you," she spoke kissing her letting it develop between them.

"Bella are you sure?" he asked breaking the kiss knowing where it was heading with them.

"Yes," she spoke softly smiling at him.

"Nate, you're going to fast," Haley spoke trying to take up with him.

"Come here," he spoke lifting her and literally putting her over his shoulder.

"Hey, you're going to make me sick now," she commented to him.

"Ahh, we are nearly there," he spoke as they were nearly back at their hotel room.

"Put me down," she commented to him.

"You're no fun," he spoke putting her down and opening the door.

"No you're just letting your dick control you," she spoke smirking at him.

"Hasn't been a problem before," he spoke setting the food down on the table before walking back over to her.

"Shut up and kiss me," she commented to him.

"Now who's letting their feelings take over," he spoke looking down at her.

"Mmm I'm the pregnant one here. Now kiss me already," she commented to him.

"That I can do," he spoke leaning down covering her lips with his own.

"Mm," a big moan escaped her lips. As he lead them over to the bed without breaking the kiss.

As he placed her on the bed, he managed to get her out of the dress.

"God you're beautiful," he spoke seeing her beautiful breasts and little stomach.

"Now you're wearing too many clothes," she spoke reaching to undo his jeans.

"Where do you want me?" He questioned to her.

"You know exactly what I like?" She spoke smirking at him.

"Just checking," he spoke as he pushed her back on the bed.

"Mom I feel you already," he whispered as he moved between her legs.

"Mmm don't tease me Nate," she spoke as his tongue pressed against her wet thong.

"Nate pleases!" she pleased to him.

"One second Hales," he spoke pulling the thing against licking her throbbing clit with his tongue.

"Fuck Nate," she screamed as her emotions took over.

"Relax Hales," he spoke as she squirmed under his touch enjoying everything her body was feeling.

"Please fuck me," she cried looking down at him.

"I will baby," he spoke moving to give her what she was asking for.

"Oh yeah that's it," she commented to him trying to get him to move.

"Relax, we have all night to go fast and I want this to go slow," he spoke driving her crazy.

"Good you're killing me," she spoke softly.

"Yeah but you love me," he spoke knowing exactly how to please her.

They continued to fuck in every way that was comfortable for Haley. They also managed to try a few new things to spice things up between then. This night was exactly what they needed for their relationship.

 **There is the next chapter. If there is anything you want to see happen please PM and let me know. If you're reading please review and let me know what you think please.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch19

There was now only a few days till Bella was finally leaving for college. She managed to spend as much time as she could with her friends over the last couple of days.

"Where's Bella? Haley asked Nathan after coming out of the bathroom for the third time that morning.

"Getting ready to go," he replied to her.

"Okay," she spoke softly getting a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" He asked walking over and putting his hand on her stomach.

"So just remind why I let you knock me up," she whispered to him.

"You know I love seeing your body change and you looking after our children," he spoke softly kissing her neck.

"Mmm you need to stop," she spoke stepping away from him.

"Are you going to tell her today? He asked her.

"Yeah, I think we both know that the older kids already know," she replied smiling at him.

"Yeah that might be my fault," he commented to her.

"I knew you couldn't keep this secret," replied to him.

"Sorry! I know you love me," he poke kissing her.

"God you two are worse than Matt and I," Bella spoke coming into the kitchen.

"Well Bella your mother has needs that only I can fix," he commented to her.

"Gross!" She commented to him.

"Right you too go have fun. I have everything here under control," he commented to his girls.

"See you later," Haley smiled at him.

"Isabella look after your mom for me," he spoke looking at her.

Once the girls were in the Car, Haley looked over at her, "so where do you want to go first?"

"Manicures," she replied to her.

Haley took the short drive over to the salon, knowing they would end up in Brooke's store straight after that.

"You can get a pedicure too," Haley spoke as they walked in together.

Bella and Haley had a relaxing time in the salon and got a little time to talk to each other.

"How you feeling mom?" Bella questioned to her.

"I'm doing okay, just sad my little girl is nearly a College student," spoke smiling at her.

"Mom, I will be home all the time. I was actually asking how you were cause I k ow dad knocked you up," she spoke smirking at her mom.

"I'm doing grand. Do you think the rest of your brothers and sisters know?" She asked her.

"I think just the twins. Are you happy you're having another one?" Bella asked as they were finishing up.

"Yeah and your dad is super excited which is the main thing," she spoke as they left the salon.

"Yeah I wished dad was around more when I was really young," Bella spoke not sure how her mom would take it.

"I'm sorry Bella," Haley spoke feeling really guilty.

"Aww mom I didn't mean it like that," she spoke seeing the look on her moms face.

"It's okay Bella I wish I had done things different too. I'm just glad it has all worked out the way it did," she replied hugging her.

"Don't you mind if we get some lunch before shopping?" Bella asked starting to feel hungry.

"No problem," Haley as they headed over to Karen's.  
Once they ordered there food they sat waiting and talking to lily as she was working in the cafe.

"Here's your food?" Karen sole setting it down on the table.

"I need the bathroom," Bella spoke running from the table.

It was a few minutes before she was back again.

"Were you sick again?" Haley asked her.

"Yeah," she asked softly.

"Isabella I would be mad if the answer is yes. Do you think there is a chance you're pregnant?" She questioned to her.

"No way! We have always used protection and have been careful," she spoke not wanting to think she could be.

"Strange things have happened," Haley replied to her.

"Honestly if I thought I was you would be the first to know," she spoke eating before his food got cold.

"That's good to know. Once we finished eating we will get shopping," she commented to her.

"Thanks for today mom. I'm really glad we did this," Bella spoke smiling at her.

"Anything for my little girl," she spoke knowing it would happen again till Bella was home for thanksgiving.

 **Hope you like this chapter and review please**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch20

That afternoon Bella and Haley were all shopped out. They had a really nice day together just the two of them. Bella wasn't about to keep her parents secrets from the rest of the family.

"Family meeting in the living room now," Bella shouted as she came into the kitchen.

"Bella what's going on?" Nathan asked as her came in with the youngest kids.

She didn't answer him and just waited till the rest of her family came into the room.

"Bella care to explain what's happening" Haley explained asked as confused as Nathan.

"Oh wait I need nanny Lydia and aunt Quinn in on this two," she commented to her parents.

"I'll call Quinn," Natalie spoke calling her aunt.

"Hey Nattie, what's up?" She asked answering her phone.

"Bella called a family meeting and wants you and nanny in on it," she expo to her.

"Great well nanny is here with me. So put us on speaker then," she commented to her niece.

"Haley sweetheart, what's this all about?" Lydia asked her youngest daughter.

"Nanny, mom and dad have some news they would like to share with us," she spoke putting them on the spot.

"Busted!" Nathan spoke looking over at her

"What did you two do?" Quinn asked getting curious.

"More like what did that not do," Nettie spoke softly.

"Natalie watch your mouth," Nathan spoke to his daughter.

"Would you tell us already?" Carter spoke to his parents.

"Fine! We are expecting again," spoke looking at her children.

"Funny mom," Melissa spoke looking at her parents.

"She serious Mel," Nathan commented to his daughter.

"Aww congratulations guys," Lydia and Quinn spoke excited for them.

"Thanks," Nathan and Haley said together.

"As long as it's a boy," James spoke smiling at his parents.

"We will have to wait and see," Haley replied to him.

"Haley we are on our way over," Quinn spoke before ending her call.

"Well I guess just one more won't hurt," Becca commented to her parents.

"Yeah, this seriously needs to be the last one," Bella commented as well.

"Oh it will be," Haley replied while smiling at Nathan.

"Meeting over," Bella spoke before running to the bathroom again.

"Did you find out what's up with her?" Nathan asked looking at Haley

"She said it's nerves about leaving," she replied to him.

"I'm not so sure," he replied to her.

"I'll talk to her again. First can you get me some apples with peanut," she commented to him.

"Sure. By the way I told you everyone would be okay about another brother or sister," he spoke before getting up.

Haley smiled rubbing her stomach excited to find out to see if they would get another daughter or son.

 **There is ch20. Please review and let me know what you think please**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch21

"I can't believe this is my last night with my baby girl," Nathan spoke sitting down beside Haley.

"Dad don't you're going to make mom cry and she is emotional enough already," Bella replied to him.

"Yeah you should know how I am when I'm pregnant," Haley spoke glaring at him.

"As long as Bella isn't emotional like you, Matt will be fine," looking over at him.

"Hopefully that's still a while off," Matt spoke softly to him.

"If you ask me I would say Bella is already knocked up," Nathan spoke looking at his daughter.

"Very funny daddy," she commented to him.

"Are you? You have been sick a lot recently," Matt commented to her.

"No I'm not. If it makes you all feel better once I get settled at school. If I'm still sick I will go to the doctor," she commented to them.

"Deal," Matt spoke hugging her.

"Oh mom and dad, do you mind if it's just Matt taking me to college tomorrow?" She asked nervously

"I guess that okay," Nathan spoke softly.

"No way!" Haley spoke not very happy.

"Come on mom. You won't be able to sit in the car that long and I don't want to stop ever half hour," Bella explained to her.

"Fine! Now come give me a hug. You two have an early start in the morning," Haley spoke hugging her daughter.

Bella hugged both her parents before heading up to bed with Matt.

"Matt please don't be like that," she spoke seeing his face.

"Like what?" He asked confused

"Like you're freaking out in case I could be pregnant," Bella commented to him.

"Sorry! I just think if you were i would've useful being so far away," he commented to her.

"No you wouldn't and if I was we would make it work," she commented to him.

"God I can't believe how lucky I am to have you," he commented to her.

"I could say the same about you," she spoke kissing him.

"Mmm Bella," he groaned into the kiss.

"Make love to me," asked pulling away and stripping down to just her panties.

"God your beautiful," he spoke before stripping off himself and getting into bed with her.

The next morning Bella woke up on Matts arms and she knew this was something she was going to miss.

She quickly slipped on his t shirt and her panties before heading downstairs.

"You were pretty loud last night," Haley spoke teasing her daughter.

"Can you blame me?" She replied to her.

"I guess not. I do want you to take this pregnancy test?" She explained to her.

"Seriously mom!" She moaned staring at her.

"Yes, you can use our bathroom. Your dad is away to practice will be back before you leave," she explained to her.

"If Matt comes down cover for me," she spoke rushing off to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she quickly read the instructions on the package before following them.

"Come on," Bella spoke softly waiting for the result to show up.

When the results finally showed up, she quickly looked at it before throwing it out in the main trash bin so no one would find it.

"Well?" her mom questioned as she came back into the kitchen.

"Negative. See I told you everything was fine," spoke softly to her.

"Okay, I still want you to see the doctor," she commented to her.

"Oh I definitely will see the doctor," she spoke making herself up some breakfast.

Matt and hen came down to find her having breakfast.

"You were gone when I woke up," he spoke coming over to her.

"Yeah I wanted food," she spoke pointing to her cereal.

"Okay, I at least you didn't escape to college without me," he joked to her.

"You know I wouldn't do that," she spoke kissing his cheek.

"Aww you too are so cute," Haley spoke before leaving the room.

Bella and Matt were able to have their breakfast with the rest of Bella's brothers and sisters before her dad got back.

"You all packed up? Nathan asked once she came down stairs after getting dressed.

"Yep all ready to hit the road," she spoke before hugging him.

"You two be safe on the roads," he commented to them.

"Will we and we will call when we get there," she spoke before hugging the rest of her family goodbye.

"Bye. I love you mom," Bella spoke before getting in the car.

"See you at Thanksgiving," she spoke just before the drove away.

There was a long silence between them before Matt spoke to her.

"Bella you seem really quiet the morning," he commented to her.

"Don't freak out but mom made me take a pregnancy test the morning," she spoke glancing over at him.

"What did it says?" He asked her.

"Positive, but I told mom it was negative because I wanted to talk to you first," she explained to him.

"Oh well sure we can keep this between us until we see a doctor," he spoke trying to stay calm.

"Thanks for understanding and there is always a chance it's a fault positive," she spoke as they continued their journey.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter and please review**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch22

"Hey I'm Brianna," the girl spoke as Matt walked through the door.

"Hi I'm Isabella," Bella spoke shaking her hand.

"Who is this hottie?" Brianna spoke eyeing up Matt.

"That's my boyfriend Matt," She spoke introducing him.

"Hi," he spoke carrying in some of Bella's stuff.

"Well I hope you don't mind I took this room so the other is yours," Brianna commented to her.

"No problem, thanks," Bella spoke as Matt and her went into the other room.

"It's fairly big in here," Matt spoke sitting down some of her stuff on her bed.

"Yeah I think I will be grand," she spoke looking around the room.

"So you want to go to the doctors and we can unpack after?" He spoke seeing that she was nervous.

"Yes please," she spoke as she grabbed her keys and they headed out.

They decided to go to the closest doctor's office to the campus.

"Hi, can I help you? The nurse spoke as she saw Bella and Matt walk in.

"Yes I have just joined Duke. I was wondering if I could see the doctor. As I think I might be pregnant," she explained to her.

"Okay, just fill out these papers and then the doctor can see you," she commented to her.

"Thank you," she spoke taking the papers and filling them out.

Once handing them back they waited a few minutes before her names was called.

"God, why haven't I heard from her yet. They should be there now," Haley spoke getting nervous.

"Relaxing stressing isn't good for the baby. They are probably busy unpacking, she will call soon," he spoke rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Thanks. Can you empty that trash the smell is really getting to me," she commented to him.

"Anything for my girl," he spoke quickly getting rid of it.

When he went out to the trash he was slightly taken back seeing a pregnancy test lying in the top of the trash.

"Haley where are the twins?" Nathan asked coming back into the kitchen.

"Upstairs, why?" She asked confused.

"Rebekah and Natalie, get down to the kitchen right now? Nathan shouted up to them.

"Nathan what's going on?" Haley asked seeing the emotions in his face.

"What's wrong daddy?" Rebekah asked him.

"Don't daddy me. I want to know who this belongs to," he spoke putting the tests on the table.

"Nathan..," Haley spoke softly.

"Haley! No sticking up for them. I need to know because this test is positive," he explained to her.

"Dad it's definitely doesn't belong to either of us," Rebekah commented to him.

"Well who's is it?" He asked them.

"I think it's Bella's," Natalie replied to him.

"Haley, do you know anything about this?" He asked her.

"Yeah I asked her to take one the morning but she said it was negative," Haley explained to him.

"Sorry for overacting girls. Let's keep this between us till your mother and I talk to Bella," he commented to them.

"Okay," they spoke before going back upstairs.

"I think we should text Bella and let her know dad found it," Natalie commented to Rebekah.

"Good idea," Rebekah replied to her.

"Well Isabella it would appear from these test results that you are in fact pregnant," the doctor confirmed to them both.

"Thanks," Bella spoke softly to the doctor before over at Matt.

"Congratulations! Just make another appointment before you leave please," he explained to them.

They made their appointment on the way out and that was when Bella say the text from her sister.

Hey sis, dad found your pregnancy test in the trash. Thinking it was one of ours, I you might want to call mom and dad.

"Oh great!" Bella spoke softly.

"What?" Matt asked her.

"Dad found my test in the trash," she replied to him.

"Don't worry we can deal with this together. Once we get back to your dorm we can call," he spoke reassuring her.

"Thanks. I don't know what we would do without," she spoke placing his hand in her stomach.

"Forever Bella," he spoke before kissing her softly.

 **There is the next chapter please review and let me know what you think**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch23

Matt had stayed an extra day to make sure Bella was settled okay after the news they got from the doctor.

They had decided to keep it a secret only telling Bella's two younger sister.

"So how are you going to tell mom and dad?" Becca asked her sister.

"I'm going to come home this weekend and tell them?" She explained to her.

"Okay don't worry we won't say anything," she spoke keeping her secret.

"Thanks see you this weekend," Bella spoke before ending her.

"Who was that?" Haley asked coming into her daughter's room.

"Just a friend," she replied not sure what to say.

"Rebekah I will ask you this once and only once. Are you keeping secrets for Bella and Matt?" She asked looking at her.

"No don't be silly mom," she spoke hoping her mom would buy it.

"If there was something going on you would me?" She asked looking at her.

"Of course," she replied with a reassuring mile.

Nathan had dropped Matt home after practice didn't get much talk out of them.

"Ryan where is your mom?" He asked coming into the house.

"I think upstairs," he replied to him.

Thanks! Hales I'm home," he shouted up the stairs.

Haley came down to meet he in the kitchen "so how was practice?" She asked him.

"Practice was good. I have a feeling you didn't mean that," he replied to her.

"God I hate that you know me so well," she replied looking at him.

"Well Matt didn't have very much to say about his time with Bella. Every time I brought her up, he changed the subject," he explained to her.

"I just heard Becca talking to someone on the phone and I think it might have been Bella. She said it was just a friend," she commented to him.

"So you think she is pregnant and they are hiding it?" He asked looking at her.

"Maybe so, I think the best thing to do is let them tell u in their own time," he suggested to her.

"Why?" She questioned to him.

"If we push it, that might drive her away from us and I wouldn't want that. I missed out once and I won't let that happen again with my grandchildren," he confessed to her.

"Fine I will wait I definitely think we are going to be grandparents before we know it," she spoke smiling at him.

 **There is another chapter please review and let me know what you think please**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch24

Bella was settling well into college life. She was busy with classes and tutoring a few other students. Along with the added pressure of trying to keep herself healthy for the baby.

"Matt how is my sister?" Nattie asked as she saw him ask cheerleading.

"She doing okay," he replied to her.

"Well I think it's about time you two came clean with your little secret," she commented to him.

"Why?" He asked nervously

"Mom and dad are edge. They think it might be me or Becca," she replied to him.

"Okay I'll talk to her. Please take it for a little while longer please," he asked of her.

"Sure," she spoke before heading back to her Friends.

Later that afternoon Matt was helping his mom get settled when he got a call from Bella.

"Hey beautiful," he spoke into the phone.

"Matt, I need you," she spoke why her voice shaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked hoping she wouldn't start crying.

"I'm tired, hungry and I miss you," she spoke finally letting herself cry.

"Okay I'm on my way," he spoke grabbing his car keys.

"You don't need to do that Matt," she commented to him.

"Bella your calling me in tears. Of course I'm going to come see you," he spoke to her.

"Thank you," she replied softly to him.

"I'll be there soon," he spoke before ending the call.

On the way to Bella he stopped of and got her a few of her favourite things. Along with some take out God from Karen's.

When he arrived he texted her. Letting her know that he was nearly at her dorm.

"Hi," she spoke when she saw him coming into view.

"Hi Beautiful," he spoke leaning into kiss her.

"What's with all the bags?" She asked letting him in.

"I got you a couple of things to cheer you up," he spoke setting the bags on the counter.

"Aww thanks but all I really wanted was you," she spoke smiling at him.

"Well in that case I guess I can leave this chocolate shake and mac n cheese for your roommate," he commented to her.

"Is it from Karen's?" She questioned to him.

"Of course," he replied knowing she would give in.

"Give it here," she spoke tucking in as soon as Matt gave it over to her.

"Feel better?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Yes. I feel silly getting you to come the whole way here," she replied softly to him.

"Hey don't think like that. I would do it any time of the day for you," he spoke giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," she replied as finished eating her food.

"Also Natalie was talking to me today," he commented to her softly.

"Oh and what did she say?" She asked him.

"Just that she thinks it's time we tell everyone," he replied to her softly.

"Mmm I guess I could come home with you and we could do it at the weekend," she suggested to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yeah I don't think we can hide much longer," she commented to him.

"Okay, the weekend it is," Matt spoke hugging her.

Now that they had got that out of the way. They were able to spend some much needed time together.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch25

"Mom we are here," Matt spoke coming into the kitchen.

"Bella, well this is a nice surprise," she spoke smiling at her.

"Thanks, its good to see you. How are you keeping?" She asked her.

"I'm doing good. Enough about me, tell what's going on with you too?" She spoke cutting to the chase.

"Mmm well mom you're going to be a grandmother," Matt spoke being honest with her.

"Wow! Well I guess congratulations is in order then," she replied smiling at the young couple.

"That went a lot better than expected. I somehow think my parents won't be as understanding as you," Bella spoke softly.

"You both have been through a lot together. I know it wouldn't have happened if you weren't ready for it. I do have one question?" She commented to them.

"Sure, what is it?" Matt asked looking at his mom.

"How's it going to work when the baby comes?" She questioned to them.

"I'm going to have the baby live with me at college and come home to Matt on the weekends," Bella explained to her.

"It's seems you both know exactly what you're doing. I'm willing to help in any way I can," she commented to them.

"Thank you for being so understanding mom," Matt spoke giving her a hug.

"No problem! Sure come see me later once you talk with Bella's parents," she commented to the pair before they left again.

Matt and Bella made the short drive out to her house.

"You ready?" Matt asked seeing how nervous she was looking.

"Yeah, it's now or never," she spoke as they got out of the car.

"Quinn is that you," Haley shouted from the kitchen.

"No it's me," Bella spoke walking into the kitchen.

"Bella, this is a nice surprise," Haley spoke stopping to look at her daughter.

"Well I had a free weekend so I thought I would come home," she commented to her.

"Or you had something you couldn't tell me or the phone," she replied to her.

"Um so where is daddy?" She asked changing to change subject.

"Up in the babies room," she replied to her.

"Matt can you go get dad while I have a few minutes with mom," Bella asked him softly.

"Sure," he spoke kissing her forehead before going upstairs.

"How far along are you?" Haley asked looking at her daughter.

"Um about the same as you actually," she answered not looking at her.

"Hey you can look at me. I'm not mad," Haley spoke looking over at her.

"I'm sorry mom," Bella spoke nearly crying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I can see that you're both ready for this and that you will make it," she spoke reassuring her.

"Thanks, I was so scared about telling you," she spoke wiping away her tears.

"You can tell me anything. I'm your mom," she spoke smiling at her.

"Does dad know?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, he has a pretty good idea," she replied to her.

"Matt, what brings you here?" Nathan asked him.

"Bella is downstairs," he replied to him.

"Oh come to tell us your news," he commented to him.

"Pretty much," he replied nervously.

"Well congratulations then," Nathan spoke shaking his hand.

"You're not disappointed with us?" He asked confused.

"No you're both in love and definitely ready for this," he spoke reassuring him.

"Thanks. I think you need to be saying all this to Bella. She has been the one freaking out over it," he explained to him.

"Okay lets go then," he spoke heading down to the kitchen.

"Isabella," Nathan spoke coming into the kitchen.

"Hi daddy," she spoke softly.

"I hope you're taking good care of my grandchild," he commented to her.

"I'm trying," she replied to him.

"Good congratulations," he replied hugging her.

"Thank you," she spoke feeling relieved

"Good and remember your mom and I are here to help," he commented to her.

"Thanks, I think we will managed. I'm just so glad you are both okay about this," she spoke softly.

"Well I can see us in you both. I know you won't be making the same mistakes we did. So I know you're ready for this," he commented to them.

"Thanks daddy," she spoke hugging him.

"Now let's get celebrating," he commented to everyone.

 **Sorry this is up late, I was sick. If you're reading please review for me.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch26

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Haley asked as she saw Bella in the kitchen.

"I'm okay, how are you doing?" She spoke her mother.

"Not too bad, my back is starting to get a little sore," she commented to her.

"Well make sure you take it easy," she suggested to her.

"You're one to talk," she spoke looking at her daughter.

"Mom?" She spoke softly

"Are you disappointed in me?" She asked nervously

"No, not at all," she spoke with a reassuring smile.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure," replied to her.

"Bella you know I'm always here for you. If you have any questions. You can always call me," Haley commented to her.

"There you are," Matt commented to her.

"Hey, is the car all packed again?" She asked him.

"Yeah and I also checked on mom. So that's one less thing we have to do now," he explained to her.

"Oh good, thanks," she spoke smiling at him.

"I can't believe this weekend is already over," Haley spoke to the couple.

"Mom, I'll be home again before you know it," she commented to her.

"Good, stay in touch. Matt if she tells you something I need to worry about. You come and tell me," she commented to them.

"Will do," he commented to her.

"Drive safe," she commented to them just as they were leaving again.

 **Sorry I know this is super short. I haven't been well and needed to get something up for those waiting. Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch27

Bella sat in the waiting area feeling sick to her stomach.

"Bella relaxes it's just an ultrasound," Matt spoke trying to calm her down.

"I'm just nervous and excited," she spoke softly looking at him.

"Just relax," he replied reassuring her.

"You know if you keep staring at that it's not going to ring," Nathan commented to his nervous wife.

"I know. I just want to know if everything is okay with the baby," she commented to him.

"Yeah and she will call us as soon as she can. So would you relax already," he commented to her.

"Shut up! I know you want to know just as much as I do," she replied smirking at him.

Bella lay on the bed as the doctor pressed the probe into her stomach.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked quickly seeing Bella's face.

"Yeah, is there any twins in either of the families? The doctor asked them.

"Yeah my sisters are and there is also a set of triplets as well," she spoke nervously.

"Well it looks like you are about to add another set of twins to the family. Congratulations to you both," he commented to them.

"Thanks," Matt spoke seeing that Bella was still in a little shock.

"No problem. Here is the pictures from the scan. Just make sure you make another appointment for another six weeks on your way out," the doctor explained to them.

"Okay, thank you," Bella finally spoke to him.

"You're welcome and if you have an questions. Just call the office and ask for me," he commented to them.

Bella made sure on the way out to make the appointment.

"You should call your mom now," Matt spoke reminding her.

"Yeah, good idea. Should we share the news with them?" She asked him.

"I think we should," he replied to her.

"Okay, I'm calling her now," she spoke dialling her number.

"Well how was it?" Haley spoke answering the phone.

"Hi to you too mom," Bella spoke to her.

"Yeah yeah. Now tell me, is everything okay?" she asked excited

"Everything is fine. it seems I take after you when it comes to babies," she spoke slowly.

"What does that mean?" Haley questioned to her daughter.

"We are expecting twins," she spoke excited.

"Seriously?" Haley asked her.

"Yeah, are you excited for us?" Bella asked all excited.

"Of course sweetheart. Actually I'm going to go tell your dad and I will call you back," she commented to her.

"Okay talk to you later," Bella spoke before ending the call.

"Well how did they take it?" Matt asked seeing her face..

"I'm not really sure. I think we should head now just incase," she replied nervously.

 **There is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch28

"Hales, was that Bella?" Nathan asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah," she replied softly.

"So what did she say?" He asked her

"They are expecting twins," she spoke waiting for his reaction.

"I thought twins skipped a generation?" He questioned to her.

"I guess Bella is the exception to the rule," she spoke looking at him.

"Well we will support them," he spoke hugging her.

"Yeah," she replied embracing him.

"Mom, we're here," Bella spoke coming into the house.

"Well this is a nice surprise," Nathan spoke to his Daughter.

"We thought it was better to come over," she explained to him.

"Okay and congratulations by the way," he spoke hugging her.

"So you're okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, we will support you both," Nathan commented to them.

"Thank you," Matt commented to him.

"So how is mom doing?" Bella questioned to him.

"I'm doing well. Just have hungry all the time," she commented to her daughter.

"So Matt what does your mother think?" She asked him.

"I'm going to go see her now actually,"She replied to him.

"Want me to come with you?" Bella commented to her.

"No you stay here and hang out with your family," he commented to her.

"Matt I'll go with you," Nathan suggested to him.

"Thanks," he replied to him.

"See you ladies later and be good," he commented to his girls.

"We will dad," she spoke smiling.

"Come on Bella. Let's make some food," Haley spoke taking her into the kitchen.

 **There is the next update, I hope you like it.**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch29

Matt and Nathan arrived at his mom house and went in.

"Hey mom," he spoke out.

There was no answer and the walked in the kitchen to find his mom lying on the floor.

"Mom," he spoke rushing over to her.

"Matt, I was just about to call you," she spoke softly.

"It's okay, I'm here now."

"Matt, I think we should call 911," Nathan suggested to him.

"Yeah, can you do that while I stay with her," he asked him.

Nathan went outside to call them and wait for them to arrive.

Within in no time they were they and attending to her.

"I think we will have to take your mom into hospital for tests and X-rays," they explained to them.

"No worries, we will follow behind you guys," Nathan commented to them.

"I'm going to call Bella and let her know what's happening."

"Hi, where are you guys?" She questioned to him.

"On way to the hospital with mom," he replied

"Is everything okay? Do you need me to come meet you there?"

"No it's okay. I have your dad here with me. I will call you when I know more," he explained to her.

"Okay, bye I love you," she spoke before ending the call.

"What's wrong?" Haley questioned

"Matts mom was taken to hospital. We will find out more when he rings me later," she explained to her mom.

"Well try not to worry. It's not good for the baby. I'm sure it will all be okay, she is in the right place now," she spoke trying to reassure her.

 **Hope you all enjoy**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch30

It was coming on 10 before Matt's mom had all her test over her. Nathan and him had spent the whole time there with her.

"Coach you should go home. I'm sure Haley needs your help," he commented to him.

"No you're family. She knows I'm exactly where I need to be," he spoke smiling at him.

"Thank you," he spoke sharing his hand.

"Excuse me, are you Matt?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah,"

"Your mom is ready to see you now," she explained to them

They made the short walk to her room and seen her hooked up to all these different machines.

"Mom, you scared me," he spoke rushing to her side.

"I'm sorry, you should go home and be with Bella. I'm sure she needs you more than me," She spoke softly.

"It's okay, she knows I'm here. How are you? What did they say?" He questioned

"It's not good," she replied to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously

"It's spread and I don't have much time left," she commented to him.

"Okay, don't worry I will take care of you," he spoke holding back the tears.

"Don't worry about me. Just look after your brother for me please," she replied to him.

"I will,"

"Dont worry they are family now. So they have us now too," Nathan said finally talking.

"Thank you and thanks for bringing me here. I know my son found a great girl with a wonderful family," she spoke looking over at him.

"You're welcome. We will head home and come back to see you again in the morning," Nathan commented to her.

"Goodnight son and tell Bella I was asking for her," she spoke before falling to sleep.

The car ride home was quiet.

"Thank you for being with me today. Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes I did. Regardless of Bella being pregnant I knew you're going to be part of our family."

"Thank you," he spoke as they got back to the Scott house.

When they walked in the house was in darkness except for a light in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Nathan spoke softly.

"In here honey," Haley spoke back.

"Well how are things?" She asked.

"Not great. Where is Bella?" Matt asked her.

"Sorry to hear that. She went up to bed a little while ago."

"Thanks," he spoke excusing himself and going up to find her.

"Are things really bad?" Haley asked Nathan

"Yeah, she doesn't have much time left.

"If she get meeting the baby?" Haley asked.

"I don't think so," he answered softly

When Matt made it up to Bella's room she was already in bed.

"Bella are you awake?" He asked softly

"Yeah," she spoke sitting up in bed.

"How are you?" H asked checking on her.

"I'm okay, how are you?" She asked as he sat down.

"Not great, mom hasn't got long," he explained to her.

"I'm sorry! Just remember whatever happens you have us," she spoke leaning over to kiss him.

"Thanks, I love you too," he spoke cuddling with her.

 **Hope all enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait, please review**.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Tonight Can Last Forever. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Now it's our Forever ch31

Hey you ok? I know today was a tough day for you," Nathan spoke coming out the back to sit with his eldest daughter.

"Yeah I'm okay. I know that I needed to be strong for Matt and his brother," she replied with a small smile.

"So what happens with Andy now? Nathan asked a little concerned.

"He is going to move in with his aunt and uncle until the end of the school year," Bella explained to him.

"Will you just let him know that he is always welcome here. You were amazing today being so strong for them both. I know you're going to be an awesome mother when the twins arrive," he spoke looking over at her.

"Thanks dad that means a lot," she replied leaning over to hug him.

"How was are girl?" Haley asked as she saw Nathan entering the bedroom

"She is good. Just being strong like the way you would be for me, if we were in their situation," he explained getting into bed beside her.

"Good, I know they are going to need us more than ever in this next couple of weeks," she spoke struggling into him.

"Yeah! We also have one more baby on the way any day now," he commented placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah and who's idea was it to have one more," she spoke looking up at him.

"I know, you're just so sexy looking when you're pregnant Hales," he spoke softly to her.

They both drifted off to sleep after a few goodnight kisses.

"I was wondering where you were," Matt commented as Bella joined him in bed.

"I was just chatting with my dad," she replied to him.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked a little worried.

"Yeah, he just wanted us to know that him and mom are here for us. If we need to talk about anything," she spoke looking back at him.

"Thanks. I'm so glad I'm part of this family. I couldn't have said goodbye to mom today with you there by my side," he spoke giving her a sweet kiss.

"There is no other place I would rather be than with you and our girls," Bella spoke placing his hand on her stomach as they fall asleep together.

"Haley sweetie wake up," Nathan spoke in the early hours of the morning.

"No, I'm tired and sore," she groaned softly to him.

"You're sore cause you're in labour," he explained to her.

"What?" She spoke sitting up turning on her lamp on the bedside table.

"The bed is soaking honey. I think you're wet have broke," he spoke showing her the wet patch on the bed.

"Nate, I'm not going near the hospital this early."

"Fine, when the contractions get worse we are going straight there," he commented to her.

"Okay! Can you call Quinn so she can come over and watch the kids. We can't ask Bella after everything that happened yesterday," she explained to him.

"I actually already texted Quinn before I woke you up," he commented taking her hand in his.

"Well I'll give you credit for that. We have been through this a time or two already," she commented to him.

"Well Don't I help you into the shower. So you can relax and freshen up before we head to the hospital," he suggested rubbing her back as another contraction hit.

"Mmm and you could join me and speed up this process a bit," she flirted to him.

"I hate to break it to you Hales. I think we are way past that point and this stage. Besides I have to go turn off the alarm so Quinn doesn't wake the whole house." He spoke as he safely got Haley into the shower.

"Dad is everything okay? Bella asked as she saw her dad coming out of his bedroom in just his boxers.

"You're mom's in labour. So I'm turning off the alarm so Quinn can come over," he explained quietly to her.

"So there anything Matt and I can do?" She questioned to him.

"Go back to sleep. Both of you need your sleep as you have all this ahead of you in a few short weeks," he commented to her.

"Okay thanks dad. Tell mom I said good luck and text me when there is any news," she spoke before heading back into her.

"I will," he replied to her.

Nathan headed downstairs to turn off the alarm and let Quinn in. He knew there was very little time before he would be taking Haley over to the hospital to have their new little baby.

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter. please send me a PM if there is something you would like to see in the story. PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
